Shadows
by Risin Hope
Summary: A Renegade paves his way towards acceptance and redemption. His mission is to ressurrect the Time Lords. Will he succeed or will he become his own Shadow? Join Shadow as he joins the Doctor and Clara in their journey.
1. Prelude

_**Prelude:**_

Hey guys! It's me Risin. Sorry, I haven't been updating my stories or uploading in the first place. As I had stated in Enter The Nexus, I am doing my GCSEs and frankly, it is infinitely more important than FanFiction at the moment. However, that doesn't mean I won't update or upload anytime soon, only when I get the chance to. So as compensation, I am going to upload a new story. This along with Enter The Nexus and Downfall of Titans will become my primary stories. But there will be a poll to see which one will be completed first.

Risin Hope: Anyway on with the story.

 _The TARDIS appears._

The 12th Doctor: WAIT! Whatever you do, do not continue!

Risin Hope: Why?

Clara: Oh, that's probably because of something called a disclaimer.

Risin Hope: Shoot! Oh well, since you guys are here, will you do the honors?

Clara: Sure! Doctor, the cards.

 _She motions to the pack of cards in his breast pocket._

Doctor _fumbling through his cards_ : I am afraid that Risin Hope doesn't own Doctor Who/pets/family/friends.

 _Risin Hope shoots Clara a confused gaze._

Clara mouths: He isn't good with emotional/important speeches.

Risin Hope: Anyway on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Location: Gallifrey**_

The sky was black but the lights remained. Swirls of dust were lifted up. Flares of plasma and plume of death were abundant. Zips and zaps echo through time and space. The world was shaking. Aching and breaking.

It was nearing the climax of the grandest war of them all. The Time War. A gruelling war between the two most feared warrior races: The Time Lords of Gallifrey and the Daleks of Skaro.

Countless alien crafts surround us. Ten million Dalek ships siege us. Nearly everyone I had known had died. My friends, family and even the innocent children, who call me their brother. Hot strings of tears bubble around my eyes, burning them. Face red.

With a whip of my dusty cloak, I dash towards the underground cellar of my soon-to-be-destroyed house. "I knew they couldn't be trusted!" I muttered furiously as I reached into my cellar.

There it was. A black box with orange lights lining the exterior. Softly glowing on and off as if it was breathing. My TARDIS, in its glory. "Exterminate!" The robotic uproar of the Daleks grew near.

Swiftly, I get inside and pull the controls, punch in the codes and twist the knob. "You want war? Well here ya go!" I said with valour. "Athena, initiate battle mode Alpha-0." With that, the TARDIS hummed out of existence.

* * *

 _ **Location: Pazithi Gallifreya**_

 _ **(Play "I am the Doctor")**_

"Okay, Athena initialise Chimera Protocol." I shouted. "Protocol initialised. Awaiting further instructions." Athena replied. I ran around the console, flicking at the necessary switches and pressing the necessary buttons. "Prepare for unification." With the last twist, I commanded "Proceed with unification."

The copper moon started to shift, slowly compressing. Each furnace fuelled the new creations. The Daleks, too focused on the domination of Gallifrey, hadn't noticed. "Athena, initiate Protocol RISE UP!" The fracturing satellite then imploded, seemingly destroyed.

The supercharged TARDIS slowly expanded outwards becoming a floating fortress. "Targets locked on! Uranium missiles equipped. Systems ready to go." Athena's voice echoed. A smirk crossed my face. "Cheers luv, now fire!"

A firework display of chaos reigned supreme. Dalek ships all zigzagged into each other. But it was for nought. Gallifrey had fallen. Its core burst open, the planet ripped into shreds and the material exploded outwards. I watch in fear as the light engulfs me.

"TARDISes synchronised. Teleport in 3."

"2."

"1."

A deep humming echoed in my mind and then it was blank.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Now, that is my prelude to the Chronicles of Shadow. Hope you guys enjoyed it and are wondering what will happen next._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Man Time Forgot**_

Woah! That was fast. I am feeling really inspired this week. I might just update this until I finish one entire arc. But don't quote me on that.

Risin Hope: Anyway on with the story.

 _Let me Introduce to you, my Shadow._

Shadow: Athena, activate protocol D.

Athena: Risin Hope doesn't own characters/items in this fic with exceptions of Shadow, His TARDIS, the plot, the concept of an AI in the TARDIS. Risin Hope doesn't even own me. I am inspired by Athena AI of Overwatch.

Risin Hope: With that, let the story begin.

* * *

 _ **Location: Time Stream**_

Specks of white light blended into a stream of blue and gold. The TARDIS is now in a state of disrepair. The toll was too much. Metallic debris was starting to form. "Athena, initiate teleport." I commanded. "Teleport sequence initiated. Where to?" Athena replied. "To the last synchronisation!" I replied as the familiar groaning of the TARDIS.

(Insert Doctor Who Theme Rock Edition)

Thud! 'The TARDIS had landed. Where, though?' I thought "Athena activate external cameras." An image displayed itself on the console. A sneer of disgusting hatred smeared itself on my face. 'Daleks! I thought they all had died.'

"Battlesuit engage." I whispered. My dark cloak melted into my body. Golden-orange lights filtered into existence. "Perception filter activate." I muttered as I lift the hood onto my head. "Athena, enter dark mode and activate Soptic Drive." "Command received." Was Athena's feedback. With that, the TARDIS turned black and my battlesuit turned invisible, cloaking me.

* * *

 _ **Location: Skaro**_

I glanced around, analysing my situation. The battlesuit was emitting a radio-wave frequency incomprehensible to the Daleks. It produced an image on the hood's interior like a HUD. The room was teeming with Daleks. Apparently, there were two humanoids being surrounded. "Oh, sugar!" I yelled silently. I knew one of them. The Master was here. 'Which way is the fastest? HA! This one.' I dashed towards the route.

"Summon sonic sabre!" I said smoothly. A brief hum echoed before a dark katana materialised before me. 'Showtime!' "Athena hack and deactivate the lightings!" Lights stopped and darkness took its place. "Voice filter activate."

I marched into the Daleks' room. "Perception filter deactivate." With that, the only light source around was my body suit. "Hello Daleks, miss me?" I asked in a demoniacal voice. "Who are you?" The Supreme Dalek interrogated. "Me? I am the Man Time Forgot. As for you, you wish you would have forgotten me because I am going to… What do you guys call it?" Every optics were on me. "Annihilate. No, too fluent. Execute. No, too Tudor. Ah, I've got it. EXTERMINATE!" Time slowed down as the Daleks all fired at me. Within a blinding flash of orange, all the Daleks within the rooms, were exterminated. Only their metallic shells were left behind.

That left me alone with the two humanoid residents of the room. "Okay? Hello there, I am the Renegade, Protector, Shadow. Take your pick. Anyway, which one of you is the Master?" I questioned them.

The one with over-the-top hairdo sauntered up to me. "Hello there, you big boy, how do you do? The name's Missy now. Short for Mistress." "Ah I see, you've regenerated. And before you ask, no I'm not into cougars." I hinted cheekily. Missy snorted in denial. "I see you haven't changed at all." She suggested. "Why would I change? Anyway, have you seen him anywhere? Or is he a she now? My TARDIS had synchronised itself with his one." I asked.

"Um. Excuse me, but I am confused on what's happening. Can you explain, please? I am sure that would be very nice." A perky little voice broke through the oppressive Dalek-infested area. I turn to see the other occupant of the room. My breath hitched. Her brown eyes glared at me inquisitively. Her arms crossed as if she was demanding an answer. Her silky brown hair draped down towards her shoulders. Without missing a beat, I replied. "Hello there. I basically got lost on the path of life and somehow my TARDIS got synchronised with the Doctor's. I am looking for him. Since Missy's here, it will be like a reunion." I sighed happily. "Well, tally-o mate. Let's go!" The two women glare at each other before the younger one says. "You're going the wrong direction." I ignore them and kept going straight ahead. "Battlesuit disengage." My battlesuit transformed into a pair of black slacks, a shiny tangerine orange shirt and a black trench coat that reached slightly below my knees. Adorning my shirt was a black tie. This outfit was completed with black combat boots and a black and orange striped scarf. My face still shrouded by the hood and the scarf. I walk towards the ladies.

"Which way is the Doctor?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hope you guys have a lovely day and thanks for reading my fic. If you feel up to it, maybe leave a review or a little something to show your appreciation.

Yours truly,

Risin Hope


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

Shadow materialises out of the ground.

Shadow: Risin Hope doesn't own Doctor who, but only me and some aspects of this plot. Now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Location: Skaros (Dalek Command Centre)**_

"No clue! Some snake-ish looking chap took the Doctor to this Davros person." Clara answers. I sigh. Bringing my left wrist closer to my face, I whisper into my watch. "Athena, scan the entire planet." A sonorous pulse reverberated through the ground.

"Shadow, the subterranean consistency of the planet contains mostly detritus feeders, Daleks and water." Athena replies. "And the location of the Doctor?" I ask. The map of the entire Dalek Command Centre emerged on my hood. "Shadow, a surge of regeneration energy is detected to your left." Athena warns.

"Run!" I shout as I dashed towards the location of the Doctor. A yellow slash appeared before me. The crying yells of the Doctor indicated his location. The door was locked. I slashed the locks allowing me to use the door. So with access, I enter it.

The room was mostly dark, with the Doctor regeneration energy lighting the wires. I saw the familiar blue glow of the Creator of the Daleks. Using the sonic sabre, I cut down the wires to free. "You foolish old man, what have you done?" I question him.

I glare upwards. The bane of all Time Lords sat there in his prosthetic throne. The creator of the Daleks. "I will deal with you later." I said. "Summon RK9." I instructed Athena. "Order received." An giant dog with a tiger feature's appeared before me. "RK9 take him to the TARDIS." I ordered it.

I turned back to Davros. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" I interrogated him. He smirks as he replies "I have created the hybrids." The ground shook. "What is that?" He asked. Looking him straight in the eye, I laughed. "You what mate? Do you have any idea what happens when you infuse regeneration energy into a graveyard. You are going to tear your planet apart. All the deceased Daleks are awakening. Have fun." I told him. "Anyway, its not my problem. The hybrids, on the other hand, are. Athena, initiate teleport sequence." Soon, I began to dissipate.

* * *

 ** _Location: Shadow's TARDIS_**

Arriving inside my TARDIS, I set up the commands. "Athena, activate battle mode Alpha-1." With that, the TARDIS expanded into a spaceship. "Activate Guardian Protocol." The ship grew weaponry. I hear a thud behind me. Followed by a "Woah!" "Clara, nice to see that you're here! Do you mind doing me a little favour? Hold this, will ya? Cheers luv!" I requested. "Oh kay! Umm. Totally not weirded out or anything, but whats going on?" She asks me. "I will explain later. Now is not the time." I advised her.

"You! Where is my TARDIS?" The Doctor demanded. "Pipe down, old man. It's safe. Athena, summon the Doctor's TARDIS." I notified the Doctor. A brief moment passed by as the Doctor's TARDIS appeared within mine. "And I'm assuming you'll need this too." As I said that, I threw him a golden disc. "The confession dial." Clara exclaimed. "Now, who wants some Dalek bread?" That question made a smile caress Clara's face and a giggle to escape her throat.

"Athena, hack into the target Daleks. Afterwards teleport them into containment unit D1." I dictated.

"Also lock onto any Dalek with a Time Lord energy signature, no matter how small." I added. A small group of 25 Dalek husks, were teleported into unit D1.

The remaining Daleks were disintegrated. The energy from the thorium tipped rockets fried their organic inner structure and the explosion damaged the husks.

"Who's ready to go back home?" I ask Clara. To which she replies, "Not before I get some answers." 'Dammit. Troublesome bombshell human.' I sigh. "Let's get somewhere safe first."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well! That was another update.

Date : 27/10/16

I've still got 4 days before school starts.

I'm gonna milk this time for writing my story and perhaps revising.

Have fun guys, hope you enjoyed the story.

Risin Hope out.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The War**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Only the character of Shadow and certain aspects of the plot.**_

* * *

 _ **Location: The Dark Side of the Moon**_

The black and orange TARDIS materialised upon the moon. Alongside it was the Doctor's TARDIS. "Athena, activate perception filters on both TARDIS." I directed my AI. "Woah, there! What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor exclaimed. His Scottish accent flaring.. "Activating the perception filters. What else?" I challenged him. "You are HACKING my TARDIS!" He insisted.

"Relax, Doctor. Our TARDISes have been synchronised since the End of the Time War." I informed him as I manipulated the commands of my TARDIS. With a final touch, a flash of white light revealed a long, rectangular, white room. In the middle of it was a white, octagonal table appeared. Adjacent to the sterile table were four white and orange racing chairs.

"Ooh. Fancy!" Clara's British voice piped up. "I know! I designed it meself." I said in an over-the-top fashion. Me pulling my trench coat in order to tighten it only served to make me seem more humorous. Clara couldn't resist letting out a little giggle.

"Back to the matter at hand." I adjured their attention. Following that, I motioned them to sit down on said chairs. "Do anyone of you know who I am?" I asked. "That's what we are asking!" The Doctor and Missy's unified voice questioned me. "So you guys really don't remember me?" I mused. "So I really am the Man Time Forgot." I chuckled in melancholy. All eyes drooped in concern. Removing my hood and scarf, I announced "Regardless, I am Shadow of Gallifrey. Nice to see you guys again."

"This is nice, you know with a reunion and all but who are you?" Clara questioned me. I glared at the Doctor with my brown eyes. "Doctor, do you trust Clara Oswald?" I interrogated him. He looked at me bewildered. "Doctor, I repeat, do you trust Miss Clara Oswald with information regarding the Time War?" The Doctor appeared to be focusing. "Yes. I do trust Clara with such information." He finally said. I smile. "Athena, use the Memory Projection."

My body limped as it fell to the ground. Clara and the Doctor dashed forward to save me. "Don't worry guys." A voice echoed from the projection. "Athena will sort it." As my body fell, a bed caught it. "Okay, here we go!" I warned them.

* * *

 _ **Location: Shadow's Memories /**_ _ **Memory Location: Gallifrey**_

Each breath weighed a ton. The distant echoes of plasma fires pierce the Gallifreyan skies. Cries of calamity clustered as Daleks mercilessly slew us. No man, woman or child was safe from their wrath. Only their dying screams were left as proof of their existence.

With my dark cloak, I had managed to hide within the shadows. Breathing became slightly easier. "Exterminate!" was heard behind me. Thinking fast, I push my sonic sabre inside the Dalek's firearm. An explosion was heard inside. I drag the Dalek deeper into the shadow. Swiftly cleaning the interior, I sat inside. 'I researched this before. So move left.' As I thought of the movement, the Dalek's body copied. 'Perfect!'

Using the Dalek's radio wave frequency, I managed to shut down any Dalek within a 1-mile radius. Moving with haste, I rushed towards my home. A Dalek was there. "Mom! Dad! Anybody!" I shout, but all that came out was "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" I groaned furiously. 'Screw this! Open.' As I thought that, the Dalek opened.

Rushing forwards, I saw the last moments of my family's life. The cursed green flash of the Daleks fuelled my rage. Sonic sabre seething with the anger of a Time Lord. Red energy collected as I slashed the air in front of me. The Daleks and the surroundings shattered and split into two.

Nearly everyone I had known had died. My friends, family and even the innocent children, who call me their brother. Hot strings of tears bubble around my eyes, burning them. Face red. Anger and rage consumed me. "I knew they couldn't be trusted!" I muttered furiously as I reached into my cellar.

There it was. A black box with orange lights lining the exterior. Softly glowing on and off as if it was breathing. My TARDIS, in its glory. "Exterminate!" The robotic uproar of the Daleks grew near.

Swiftly, I get inside and pull the controls, punch in the codes and twist the knob. "You want war? Well, here ya go!" I said with valour. "Athena, initiate battle mode Alpha-0." With that, the TARDIS hummed out of existence.

My TARDIS rematerialised on Pazithi Gallifreya. "Okay, Athena initialise Chimera Protocol." I shouted. "Protocol initialised. Awaiting further instructions." Athena replied. I ran around the console, flicking at the necessary switches and pressing the necessary buttons. "Prepare for unification." With the last twist, I commanded "Proceed with unification."

The copper moon started to shift, slowly compressing. Each furnace fuelled the new creations. The Daleks, too focused on the domination of Gallifrey, hadn't noticed. "Athena, initiate Protocol RISE UP!" The fracturing satellite then imploded, seemingly destroyed.

The supercharged TARDIS slowly expanded outwards becoming a floating fortress. "Targets locked on! Uranium missiles equipped. Systems ready to go." Athena's voice echoed. A smirk crossed my face. "Cheers luv, now fire!"

A firework display of chaos reigned supreme. Dalek ships all zigzagged into each other. But it was for naught. Gallifrey had fallen. Its core burst open, the planet ripped into shreds and the material exploded outwards. I watch in fear as the light engulfs me.

"TARDISes synchronised."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, that's a wrap. Woah, I am on fire! Anyway, I am very passionate about this story as it is basically inserting my OC onto the pre-existing story of Doctor Who.

Regardless, I hope you have enjoyed the story and if you did please leave a review.

I need to know what I did wrong to fix it in the future.

Oh, if it is just flames I would store in the confession dial's fireplace.

Cheers!

Risin Hope out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Outcome**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

 ** _Location: My TARDIS (Consulting room)_**

My body convulsed as my mind returned to my body. Breath. Breath. Heavy gasping trembled my body. All occupants of the room looked at me with concern. Legs thrashing. Arms flailing. My torso was bending at the spine. A guttural groan escaped my throat. My body stopped and became still. It was like that for a moment. "Ouch! Remind me not to do that anytime soon." I joked as my body kept rocking from the coughing fits that kept hacking my body into submission. My eyes released tears as it turned red, face flaming and hot breathe came out. As I try to get up, each tendon tore in protest, each cartilage cracked in disapproval and each bone broke with pressure.

"Give me a couple of minutes, please." I croaked. "Athena, activate the HTC. Setting ratio, week to second. Also, can you arrange for RK9 to take me there, please?" I requested. "Orders received loud and clear. Animachina Unit RK9 report to the Consulting Room." Athena's gentle voice reverberated throughout the TARDIS. A series of benign barks blasted through the Time Machine. "Welp, I'll be back in a bit." I informed the Doctor, Clara and Missy as RK9 tenderly transferred me to the HTC Unit (Hyperbolic Temporal Condenser).

"Temporal configuration set to a week per second, Sir." A new voice was heard. "Ha, cheers Apollo," was my jovial feedback. "Can you play a quiet, melodious song during rest state?" I requisitioned. "Of course, Sir. Anything else?" Apollo awaited further instructions. "Yeah, a memory foam bed and herbal scents…" A state of nothingness drowned my mind.

A four and a half minutes later, I walked out of the HTC Unit refreshed and renewed.

"Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh yeah, I am Shadow. Doctor, Missy I am your friend from the Gallifreyan Cemetery. I meant Seminary." Everyone looked at me and my proposal like I just woke up from the grave. I, initially, struggled to understand their confusion but then I caught on. They weren't aware of the HTC.

"Ah, I see!" I realised. "Are you guys aware of what a HTC Unit is?" My question transpired an inquisitive string of inquiry from my friends. "A HTC Unit, short for Hyperbolic Temporal Condenser, makes time within the room flow faster than the temporal flow on the outside it. 5 years in there would be 5 minutes in here. You can also change the settings of the temporal ratio, the amount of time you want to pass in the room against how much time you want to pass in the outside realm."

The Doctor, his eyes bulging, was astounded. "How is that possible? How did you manage to control the flow of time? How did you condense time?" Memories of the past drafted through my mind, a small mark of nostalgia had adorn my lips. His fierce curiosity of the unknown never failed to amaze. "Relax, old man." I assured him before continuing the conversation telepathically. Missy couldn't be trusted with such knowledge. 'If you have to know, the room is lined with a thin layer of taranium. By using my Soptic Drive, I can manipulate the temporal flow. However I won't divulge the secrets to my Soptic Drive anytime soon. It took me 3 years to theorise, 5 years to develop a prototype and 12 years to perfect.' "Are you satisfied now?" I remarked in satire.

"Hold on there. That what some intense bromance. So, uh." Clara chuckles nervously whilst folding her arms and looking at the nearby Doctor. "Would you mind to tell me what, exactly, is going on?" She eyed me in contemplation. "Just give me a sec. It's troublesome explaining. Athena, activate retrograde reverbs." I lazily commanded. "Order received."

A soft humming filtrated through the atmosphere. "Keywords: Shadow, Gallifreyan Seminary, Inventor, Trio, Time War, Protocol Chimera, Chameleon Circuit." As each keyword implanted themselves into the retrograde reverbs, the Time Lords nearby grew more reminiscent. "Leave them undisturbed for 5 minutes, Clara." I order her.

"I am Shadow, a war veteran of Gallifrey and a victim of the Time War. I will trust you with the information regarding the War, but I alone can't reveal it. The Doctor has to reveal it himself. If he doesn't then eventually I will." I informed her. She grew silent as she processed the information I gave her. She seemed confused, which lead me to ask a question. "Do you know how hard it is to gain a Time Lord's trust?" She seemed dazed by the sudden inquiry. I continue. "Gaining the trust of a Time Lord is the equivalent of finding a bed of diamond. It is rare. For example, you know Missy. She doesn't trust you at all. It took me 1 year to get her to trust me. However, it is easier to lose the Trust of a Time Lord. Now, she can hardly even recognise me as she had cut all ties with me. Regardless, I trust you." "Why?" She asks me. "The Doctor trusts you. Well, times up. Let's check back on them." I told her.

A visage of frozen Time Lords greeted me. Their eyes glazed. Their gaze, distant and their faces, barren. It pains me to see them like this, but it was necessary to gain their trust. Clara, alarmed, pulls me by the orange shirt. "What have you done to them?" She threatens me. I remain silent.

"Leave him alone, Clara." A weary, Scottish accent spoke. "The reason for our trauma is not only the War but the outcome of it on him." For the first time since we met, Clara looked me straight in the eye with her deep brown eyes. I regret making her see me like this as she could only see the effects of the War reflected through it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's a wrap. Hope you dudes/chickas enjoyed it and if you did leave a review, favourite e or follow.

Cheers.

Risin Hope Out!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Union**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

 **Tricadiamercato is a destination from the works of ClaraAndMeAIT**

 **I only own Shadow and his antics**

* * *

 **Location: Shadow's TARDIS (Consulting room)**

A suffocating shawl of silence slithered and smothered us. "Well, what happened was in the past. Now is the time to open our eyes for the future." I called upon an exuberant expression. Instantly, the shawls snapped and shredded themselves out of existence. Both the Doctor and Missy returned to their normal selves. One was the calm and confident man I always knew. The other was a snarky, cunning woman whose respect I am slowly regaining.

I turn to the sole human inhabitant of the room. Her face smeared with confusion and understanding. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Now, I know this may be a lot to take in. But I will tell you what happened when I truly know you. With that said, we can go to a…" I struggled with the names of the location but, thankfully, Athena projected some images in my head. "A mall, if you want." I offered Clara. A small smile caressed her relaxing face. "That would be nice." She silently said.

"Well everyone, before we depart. I would like to hold a toast." I alerted everyone present. "Athena, serve four Pensieves in educelar glass." Four blue champagne tulips appeared from within the octagonal table. Soon orange bubbles filtered the glass, filling it. "From now, we will not concern ourself with the Time War. It is a fixed event,. Meddling in it, will make matters worse and will result in the destruction of this existing reality. The future, however, is still dependent on us. We will be the guardians of this universe and will not hesitate to prevent any catastrophes from occurring. We will overwatch the universe as it is under our protection. To the future." I suggested. Missy merely snorted, whilst the Doctor and Clara smiled. "To the future."

With the toast finished. Missy became more and more like her past self: kind, calculated and caring. The Doctor finally relaxed and Clara became more understanding. Pulling Clara aside, I asked her "have you ever heard of Tricadiamercato?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was a filler but the contents will be used in future chapters. I am aiming to write until "Hell bent/Heaven sent".**


End file.
